VERDADERO AMOR
by hoshiharu
Summary: Muchas personas pasan la vida buscando a su alma gemela, pero que pasa cuando se la encuentra pero aun no se esta preparado. Puede el verdadero amor superar las barreras, hasta donde se esta dispuesto a perdonar a la persona amada… Descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

**VERDADERO AMOR**

Muchas personas pasan la vida buscando a su alma gemela, pero que pasa cuando se la encuentra pero aun no se esta preparado. Puede el verdadero amor superar las barreras, hasta donde se esta dispuesto a perdonar a la persona amada…

**Capítulo 1: La decisión**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios peinada en dos coletas como solía hacerlo desde niña y unos hermosos ojos color cielo matutino se encontraba leyendo sentada en el Crown mientras esperaba a su enamorado, con quien había quedado encontrarse a la salida de clase, iba vestida con un pantalón jean a la cadera color azul, un halter rosa con una pequeña argolla plateada en la parte del frente de donde salían las tiras que se trepaban caprichosamente por su hermoso cuello hacia su nuca, había olvidado el celular en casa ya que con lo apurada que estaba para ir a dar su examen no notó que lo dejó en la cómoda de su cuarto y no fue sino hasta que el profesor pidió que apagaran todos los celulares para dar inicio al examen que cayó en cuenta de su olvido.

Después de terminar el examen aun estaba algo ansiosa por el celular, pero el lugar de ir por él prefirió ir de frente al Crown donde usualmente se encontraba con su enamorado para que este no esperará ya que sabía que este odiaba hacerlo. El las 9:50 p.m. así que decidió que apenas fueran las 10, iría a su casa pues era probable que él estuviese allí pues le sorprendía el hecho de que no hubiera llegado todavía, al dar las 10 empezó a salir del restaurante despidiéndose de Andrew, su primo un encantador joven de unos 27 años de cabello castaño y el encargado del lugar quien le dijo que tuviera cuidado pues era un poco tarde.

-SERENA ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO?, LLEVÓ MEDIA HORA LLAMÁNDOTE AL CELULAR, TIENES VEINTE MIL LLAMADAS PERDIDAS MÍAS, POR UN DEMONIO YA TE HE DICHO QUE DEBES DE CARGARLO CONTIGO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SIGAMOS CON LO MISMO.

-Perdón Diamante, pero es que no quería hacerte esperar y no fue…

-NO ME INTERESAN TUS EXCUSAS LLEVÓ MÁS DE MEDIA HORA LLAMÁNDOTE DEL CELULAR DE ZAFIRO POR QUE EL MÍO SE QUEDÓ SIN BATERÍA PORQUE NO TE REPORTASTE.

-te llamé a tu celular pero como sonaba a cada rato ocupado te deje un mensaje diciéndote que te esperaría aquí y deje de insistir.

-MI CELULAR NO TENÍA BATERÍA COMO RAYOS ESPERABAS QUE OYERA TU MENSAJE

-SABES DIAMANTE POR LO MENOS SALÚDAME NO CREES, ANTES DE LLEGAR A GRITARME PEOR QUE A UN ESCLAVO.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia su casa pues necesitaba pensar en todas las veces en que se había sentido tan impotente porque su enamorado no hacía más que reclamarle por sus errores.

Iba caminando mientras Diamante que apenas si había reaccionado de lo que Serena le había dicho optó por tomar su carro y empezar a seguirla, pidiendo que subiera a su carro, en vista de la renuencia de está piso el acelerador y se fue.

Serena seguía caminando mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus piscinas e iban surcando calidamente su rostro mientras pensaba en lo diferente que eran ambos, sin querer empezaba a comparar al único hombre que había amado con el hombre al cual hoy llamaba amor.

Al llegar a casa vio el Aston Martin plateado (NA: como el de James Bond en otro día para morir) de Diamante estacionado cerca de su dormitorio en el campus de su Universidad y supuso que este la estaría esperando; sin embargo, algo había cambiado en ella, al parecer la ultima gota había caído en el vaso y este empezaba a derramarse.

-Serena tenemos que hablar – tono autoritario-

-claro que hablaremos pero pasa que no quiero conversar de esto en la calle.

-esta bien

Mientras entraban en el dormitorio universitario el cual compartía con Lita, Ami y Mina, le pidió a Diamante que por favor tomará asiento en la sala compartida, este se sorprendió porque normalmente solían conversar en el cuarto de ella para tener mayor privacidad, pero sin decir nada se sentó en el sofá de cuero que las chicas habían adquirido para la sala frente a la zona de distracción como ellas habían bautizado, donde se encontraban el estereo, la tele, el dvd y el PSP3 que habían obsequiado a Serena por su cumpleaños en el cual ella y Mina solían pasar horas.

Serena llorando pero con voz determinada empezó a decirle a Diamante

-Sabes que Diamante, creo que esto no da para más, estoy cansada de pedirte que cambies porque cada vez que gritas me lastimas con las cosas que dices, estoy cansada de esperar una sonrisa tuya, una palabra de amor y por favor no creas que con decirme mamacita me halagas ya que como te lo he dicho anteriormente me hace sentir un objeto, soy tu enamorada y lo menos que merezco es un poco de respeto. Sé que estas acostumbrado a tratar con empleados todo el día, pero que no se te olvide que yo no soy uno de ellos.

Aún no puedo creer que hayas llegado y sin siquiera saludarme empezaras a gritarme en frente de todas las personas que aún permanecían en el Crown y de los que pasaban, da gracias de que Andrew estaba en la parte de atrás terminado un pedido porque no dudo que pudo haberte puesto en tu lugar.

-ese idiota, nunca podrá hacerme nada

-Andrew no es ningún idiota y contrario a ti él sí sabe tratar a una dama

-ese idiota no es más que un don nadie

-sí, un don nadie porque no tiene dinero como tu, pero es mucho más caballero de lo que tu llegarás a ser en dos vidas.

-¡¡NO ME COMPARES SERENA!!

-no te comparo pero te digo la verdad y como te dije estoy cansada de todo esto y no tengo más fuerzas ni ganas de seguir en este plan

-¿qué quieres decir? – expresión entre molesto y asustado-

-que no deseo continuar con esta relación, así que por favor ¡RETÍRATE!

-no puedes hacerme eso, tu sabes que te amo

-¿así?, lo lamento pero no se nota, por favor retírate

-¡NO!, tenemos que hablar, no voy a permitir que me dejes

-Ya lo he decidido, así que por favor retírate de una vez, quizás con el tiempo logremos ser amigos, pero por ahora no hay nada más que pueda ofrecerte.

-Serena yo…

Justo después de que ambos entraran al dormitorio 3 chicas iban a entrar en el pero se detuvieron al escuchar que alguien gritaba adentro así que supusieron que Diamante debía de estar adentro pues ese tono tan autoritario solo podía ser suyo con lo cual decidieron que sería mejor ir por un café y dar unas vueltas hasta que el "invitado se haya retirado

-Ese idiota- dijo Lita –

-¿cuando pisara tierra?- dijo Mina que estaba rendida por las practica de volleyball en la que había estado hasta que sus amigas la fueron a recoger

-Yo solo espero que por fin esta relación termine- dijo Amy mirando a sus amigas en busca de algo de apoyo en este deseo.

Las tres aceptaron que ese era su mayor anhelo pues desde que ellos empezaron Serena había cambiado con ellas y que incluso se había alejado de ellas ya que Diamante era muy posesivo y no la dejaba en ningún rato libre que ella tuviese para charlar con sus amigas ya que prefería tenerla a un lado en su oficina mientras ella estudiaba y el trabajaba con tal de no dejarla con ellas, pues era más que sabido que ellas no aprobaban su relación, ni él las aprobaba a ellas porque las consideraba inferiores, es por eso que desde que empezaron Serena casi no asistía a las reuniones de las chicas en las cuales solían estudiar y al final se ponían al día sobre las cosas que les iba pasando

-De verdad espero que ella por fin reaccione – dijo la peliazul

-La verdad es que la única razón por la que saludo a Diamante es por ella así que si terminarán y me lo cruzo por la calle ni siquiera el saludo le dirigiré a ese idiota – soltó una Mina levantando la mano en puño como queriendo golpear algo o más bien a alguien.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que le demos tiempo para ver como evolucionan las cosas pero no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo contigo Mina, ese idiota se cree que es el rey del universo por ser el único heredero de los Black, los cuales si bien son el grupo financiero más importante, son tan personas como nosotras- dijo Lita tratando de bajar el puño de Mina.

-Bueno chicas creo que es mejor que vayamos regresando porque ya estoy sintiendo algo de frío-dijo Amy a lo que las otras dos asintieron.

Al llegar al cuarto encontraron la puerta del cuarto de Serena cerrada así como sus luces apagadas, así que decidieron no insistir y por el contrario, considerando la hora prefirieron alistarse para ir a dormir.

Diamante por otro lado, no solo echaba chispas estaba más que furioso a tal punto que empujo y vocifero a los cuatro vientos los inútiles que eran todos y tratando de olvidar todo, se decidió tomar una de sus pastillas y se recostó sobre su cama, la cual era de tamaño king con muchas almohadas y sobre las cuales había pasado tantas noches con ella, incluyendo la primera.



Bueno esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un fic, pero después de haberme leído veinte mil me dije a mi misma por que no?, espero que les guste y esta dedicado para el club de mamochas en el mundo y los fans de sailor moon, si les ha gustado plsss dejen su review, más adelante vendrá la parte lemon así que no se desesperen. Besos

**Hoshiharu ˆ-ˆ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Recuerdos **

La noche había avanzado y junto con ella la luna, su luz se filtraba por la ventana de su dormitorio la herida que se había abierto en su corazón trajo consigo más de una pregunta que exigía desesperadamente una respuesta.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un hermoso joven de cabellos plateados tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, seguía pensando en la actitud que tuvo hace unas horas con la única mujer que le había dado todo su ser a cambio de nada, la única que lo había hecho sentir como el verdadero amo del universo pues cada cosa que el pedía de ella, esta se lo entregaba con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, era como si con ella no hubiera imposibles, pero porqué, porque no podía corresponderla como ella se merecía, porque siempre tenía que terminar lastimándola, porque no podía darle una mínima parte de lo que ella le hacía sentir. Tantas dudas empezaron a invadirlo, que poco a poco empezó a navegar por el mar de sus recuerdos.

**Flash back**

Era de noche y se encontraba en Hong Kong había ido a atender los negocios de su familia, pero como estaba por terminar decidió salir a divertirse con Zafiro, su mejor amigo, antes de tener que regresar, la discoteca que habían elegida: Salón Murano, sabía que era uno de los más importantes de la ciudad; sin embargo, por más que trataba de encontrar algo en que divertirse no lo conseguía.

El salón Murano era sin duda un excelente lugar constaba de 5 zonas que les permitía a sus visitantes disfrutar de todo en un solo lugar, la principal zona se encontraba al centro de todo el complejo, a la mano derecha se encontraba **el salón** contaba con mesas de billas y billar para los aficionados así como una prolongación donde podías ordenar comida ya que tenía su propia barra y servicio, después venía la zona de la **piscina** donde muchos jóvenes solían meterse sobre todo una vez que se habían pasado de copas pero alrededor de esta se encontraban mesas para parejas ya que gracias a la sutil iluminación estos podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar, esta zona daba fin al largo del salón Murano y a su derecha se encontraba la zona **Xtrema** en la cual los jóvenes amantes de la música electrónica podían hacer de las suyas pues era un salón acústico para que su música no interfiriera con la principal pero en la cual ellos podían disfrutar hasta el cansancio, terminando esta zona se un pequeño edificio de 2 pisos, en el primero se encontraban la barra para el área **central** en el cual iban a bailar la mayoría de personas. En el segundo nivel se encontraba la zona **VIP** en la cual tenías una gran barra al centro donde a determinadas horas los bailarines invitaban a los presentes a bailar mientras eran bañados por la manguera de cerveza, esta era sin duda la zona preferida de Diamante.

Pasaba la media noche en eso observó como un grupo de chicas trataban de ingresar a la zona VIP pero sin éxito, una rubia de largo cabello amarrado en una media cola era quien coqueteaba con el encargado de la entraba pero no había logrado nada pese a sus insinuaciones, las otras chicas por demás avergonzadas ante el atrevimiento de su amiga decidieron darse media vuelta y disfrutar del área central para el cual sin duda no necesitaban nada, cada una iba vestida seductoramente aunque una de ellas se notaba totalmente contrariada, llevaba un vestido blanco con algunas flores celestes, aunque el vestido era corto y no tan pegado a su cuerpo dejaba notar su bien formado cuerpo, llevaba tacones bajos y una sonrisa tímida pero sin duda hermosa, se veía que trataba de disfrutar, no muy lejos de ella se encontraba una joven alta de cabello castaño con unos shorts que permitían ver sus largas piernas llevaba unas sandalias sin tacón pues por su misma estatura eran innecesarias, su top era verde y tenía una blusa transparente del mismo color, a su lado se encontraba una chica con una larga cabellera negra, una falda del mismo color del cabello y un halter rojo largo por delante pero desnudo por detrás dando a conocer su bien formado derrier, así mismo la misma rubia que sin éxito había intentado subir a su zona se encontraba con una mini blanca, sandalias de tacón doradas y una blusa del mismo color con un escote pronunciado tanto por delante como por detrás.

Diamante observaba a las chicas y justo cuando estuvo por revisar la zona de la piscina otra rubia de belleza sin igual que regresaba al parecer del baño, se acercaba al grupo de chicas y empezaba a bailar con ellas, era sin duda hermosa, tenía el cabello sujetado en dos coletas curiosas que le daban un aire infantil pero la ropa que llevaba decía todo lo contrario, una mini blanca que parecía hacerle la competencia a la blancura de su piel y una blusa del mismo color con manchas rosas de cuello tan ancho que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, en la parte final de la blusa se pegaba tanto al cuerpo que se podía ver su exquisita cintura y el ombligo pues la blusa no llegaba a tapárselo, las sandalias de tacón alto eran plateadas y se ataban en a la altura del tobillo, sin duda una hermosa mujer que parecía un ángel entre tanta oscuridad, no pudo evitarlo, solo la miraba a ella, solo a ella y quería saber más de ese ángel.

Cuando se despertó del trance notó que ya no se encontraba en su mesa del segundo piso sino a solo unos pasos de quien lo había hipnotizado, trato de acercarse a ella pero vio como rechazaba a otro hombre que al parecer también se había animado a acercarse, eso lo lleno de ánimos y vio que era su oportunidad cuando ella se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones de cuero que cercaban la zona central.

-Porque tan solita – sonrisa picara

-Nunca estoy sola – sin siquiera mirar a quien le había hablado

-Parece que te cansaste

-Así parece, también me parece que no es de su incumbencia – parándose y dejando a un joven totalmente atónito ante esa actitud.

'_no es posible que esa niña me haya rechazado sin siquiera haberme mirado, quien se habrá creído ¿acaso no sabe quien soy yo?, bueno es probable que no lo sepa y por eso se ha comportado así, pero porque me dijo que ella nunca estaba sola, ¿tienes novio pequeña?, a eso te referías, no, no lo creo porque de ser así, nunca te hubiera dejado salir sola, pero entonces ¿porque?_' miró como las dos rubias reían divertidas y se movían tan lujuriosamente que sintió que enloquecería, solo quería tenerla para sí, solo podía pensar en ella moviéndose de esa manera debajo de él, así que tomó una decisión.

Se paró y se dirigió esta vez a la otra rubia haciendo a la de coletas a un lado, la cual pensó para sí que era un descarado, así que decidió ir junto con Ami que se había ido a la barra, vio como Mina sonreía y afirmaba mientras la miraba, le dio la impresión de que se estaban refiriendo a ella, pero pensó para sí misma que no tenía que ser cierto y que por el contrario pensar en algo así era una actitud muy egoísta, así que empezó a hablar con Ami mientras esperaban sus tragos. Al poco rato vio como Lita, Rei, Mina y ese hombre se acercaban a la barra.

-Serena, te presento a Diamante Black, nos ha invitado a pasar a su mesa en la zona VIP - mientras se colgaba del brazo de este.

-¿Así?- con mirada incrédula

-Es cierto, lo que sucede es que al parecer ustedes son el alma de este lugar – mirando a Serena para que esta terminara de convencerse.

-¿Que dices Ami?- Mina rogando que esta acepte para que Serena también lo haga.

-Esta bien-encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno esta dicho, Zona VIP allá vamos!!!!

**Fin Flash back**

Sin duda no sabía porqué pero había algo en ella que desde el primer momento le llamó la atención, no supo si era porque pese a haber aceptado por presión de sus amigas a acompañarlos a la zona VIP y saber quien era no había caído a sus encantos o que por el contrario lo seguía rechazando y tuvo que hacerse amigo de todas ellas para poder conocerla, detestaba a esas chiquillas escandalosas, o quizás era el hecho de que su manera de ver la vida era tan opuesto al suyo o su parecido con ella, con Esmeralda, la única mujer a la que le había entregado el corazón y se lo había pisoteado.

Esmeralda, tan hermosa, tan seductora, su mejor amante, su mejor amiga y su peor enemiga cuando decidió irse con uno de sus "mejores amigos", Neflyte. Seguía pensando en ella después de todo el daño que le había causado, la única a la que le había pedido matrimonio y a la que perdono cuando se entero que había pasado un fin de semana en Okinawa con Neflyte, la misma que al final optó por irse con él, cejándolo solo y con el corazón hecho una piedra pues ya no creía en el amor.

Su mejor amiga Carmesite, le rogaba que la olvide pues ella no valía la pena y aunque no aceptaba a Serena, la trataba; sin duda Carmesite siempre estaría a su lado como una hermana, una hermana a decir verdad muy celosa que lo protegía de cuanta mujer se le acercará y que le daba la razón en todo, su mano derecha sin duda y la única mujer a la que siempre respetaría.

Serena, él no podía aceptar que ella tuviera amigos a tal punto que esa era la principal razón por la que él la alejaba de todo y de todos, incluso de su propia familia. Ella no lo sabía del todo pero al parecer entendía el miedo que lo embargaba por eso aceptaba todo lo que él le decía y aunque el brillo en sus ojos poco a poco se fue apagando conforme pasaron los meses, eso no era importante pues para el lo más importante era que ella estuviera a su lado. Pero porque el maltrato, porque los gritos, incluso Zafiro se lo había reclamado la vez que se quedó en su casa para revisar los nuevos catálogos.

**Flash back**

-Amor- Serena se levantaba del sofá que estaba al otro lado de los escritorios y se acercaba a él.

-Que quieres- levantando la mirada al ver que ella se le acercaba

-Es que me toca descansar, tengo 2 horas leyendo- hablando despacito y sentándose en el escritorio dándole la espalda al ordenador y mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona

-¡acaso no ves que estoy ocupado! – dandole una mirada de reproche porque no lo dejaba avanzar con su trabajo.

-Lo siento- mientras miraba así abajo con el rostro hundido y enrojecido se levantó y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el sofá procurando no mirar a Zafiro quien al parecer había notado lo sucedido

Diamante pensaba para sí mientras veía a Serena alejarse de él – _'pero porque soy tan estúpido, conociéndola seguro no me hubiera quitado más de 15 minutos para hacerme sonreír y luego ella hubiera regresado a seguir leyendo pues su examen es importante, pero esa actitud, se parecía tanto a Esmeralda cuando se sentó en la mesa y me sonrio con una mirada complice, definitivamente esas actitudes son las que me vuelven loco, loco porque no se si quiero hacerla mía o si quiero hacerle pagar por el dolor sufrido, pero ella no es Esmeralda, es Serena, Dios por que me castigas así. No, este no es un castigo de Dios, este es mi propio castigo porque soy yo quien la sigo buscando en cada mujer que conozco y es ella la que más se le parece aunque no sea físicamente'. 'Será mejor que me acerque a ella y me disculpe'_ – Discúlpame, no quise contestarte así-

-No te preocupes- con la mirada aun concentrada en el libro o por lo menos intentándolo – '_Que tonta soy no debí de interrumpirlo pero es que me moría por darle un besito y que me regalará una sonrisa, es tan malo acaso eso, él nunca me lo hubiera negado, con él hubiese obtenido los 15 minutos que necesitaba para descansar de esta estúpida lectura, pero él no es Diamante y sobre todo él no esta aquí'_

-Lo que pasa es que quiero poder terminar con todo esto para poder estar solo contigo pequeña, quiero poder botar al estupido de Zafiro para poder hacerte solo mía- Mirando como ella empieza a sonrojarse y levanta la mirada, una mirada que tiene algo más en ella _'Acaso ibas a llorar, tanto te he lastimado?, no, no puede ser, seguro esta feliz por lo que le acabo de decir o tiene sueño si seguro es eso'_

-Está bien, no te preocupes de todas maneras es tarde y tengo que irme- _'siempre es lo mismo, crees que con decirme esas cosas me halagas, qué poco me conoces y ya tenemos 9 meses juntos' _- tratando de sonreír para que no note lo que piensa.

-Estas segura? Si deseas puedes quedarte y pasar lo noche aquí y mañana temprano te llevo para que des tu examen-

-No te preocupes, es mejor que me vaya además no me falta mucho y tengo sueño, no quiero distraerte ya que Zafiro está acá y deben de tener mucho que hacer.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo pero cuando termine podemos estar juntos, ¿qué opinas?

-Me gustaría, pero tampoco quiero que en tu oficina todo el mundo se entere que me quedó a dormir contigo, no está bien- dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y levantándose del sofá para alistar sus cosas e irse.

-Bueno, si es lo que deseas, le diré a Yuri que prepare el carro para que te lleve.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana, bueno en unas cuantas horas porque al parecer es más de la media noche.

-Está bien pero piensa en mí.

Mientras ella se despide de Zafiro, este no puede evitar mirarme con algo de desdén en sus ojos y una vez que ella se ha marchado

-Porque me miras así

-No puedo entender como la tratas así y ella ni si quiera te reclama

-ella es muy dulce y me conoce

-pero te recordó a Esmeralda, ¿no es así?, por eso le gritaste cuando se sentó en tu escritorio de esa manera

-no es de tu incumbencia

-es cierto, pero creo que sí es de su incumbencia, no puedes seguir explotando así cada vez que ella hace algo que te recuerda a Esmeralda, va llegar el momento en el que ella se aleje de ti porque no sabe que su único error es que eres tu el que siempre las compara y que es ella quien pierde pues paga los errores ajenos.

-ya te dije que no es tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella así que ponte a trabajar y deja de psicoanalizarme que no te pago para eso_-'Aunque tengas toda la razón'_

**Fin Flash back**

_Sé que no es culpa de ella que yo no deje de pensar es Esmeralda pero es que no lo puedo evitar, lo que sí puedo evitar es que ella se aleje de mí, más tarde la buscaré y le compraré las rosas rojas que tanto le gustan y algunos bombones, aunque son cursilerías, sé que a ella le encanta y con eso estoy seguro que se le pasará el mal humor de hoy, aunque debo de admitir que se le veía más hermosa que nunca con aquella determinación en su mirada y que a decir verdad es la primera vez que la veo explotar, porque se habrá molestado tanto, porqué?, yo siempre la he tratado así. _

_No importa, no permitiré que sea ella quien se aleje de mí pues esta vez seré yo quien te haga sufrir Esmeralda, pero en que estoy pensando si ella no es Esmeralda, es Serena, ¿Será cierto lo que me dijo Zafiro? Acaso estoy con ella solo para vengarme indirectamente de Esmeralda. Sé que si algo me atrajo de ella sin saber porqué era saber que se acababan de conocer y que al parecer habían congeniado y por eso la hice escoger entre su nueva amiga y yo, y ella se quedó conmigo, así que sin querer le quité algo a ella, porque estoy seguro que si no hacia algo pronto, ellas se hubiesen vuelto muy buenas amigas. _

En los dormitorios de la Universidad de Tokio, mientras la luna empieza a despedirse y a alejarse de su eterno compañero, Serena aun permanece despierta aunque ya Morfeo ha empezado a tocar para ella.

_Sin duda saber que el ha regresado es lo que más me lastima, sobre todo porque desde que se fue nunca me contacto, creo que esa distancia impuesta por él fue lo que me obligo a aceptar a Diamante y a buscar con él una nueva oportunidad. Han pasado más de dos años desde la ultima vez que lo vi y hace 10 meses que por fin me anime a intentarlo de nuevo aunque con una persona totalmente diferente esta vez, alguien no tan dulce como él, ni tan romántico y detallista, alguien que siempre me lastima, pero porque se lo permito, aun no entiendo porque siempre permito que me traté así o porque siempre peleamos; es decir con Darien nunca me sucedió eso, por el contrario solo una vez discutimos, pero con Diamante es otra historia, prácticamente desde que empezamos no he parado de llorar porque me siento impotente._

_No es la primera vez sin duda que me grita o que me deja mal parada frente a otros y aunque no le daba importancia hay algo dentro de mi que ya no me deja seguir con esto, siento que toda la fortaleza que antes tenía se fue destruyendo, como si mi castillo de piedras que me protegen ha sido dinamitado poco a poco, me siento tan sola pero no sé porque. Claro que lo sé, ya no salgo con las chicas, ya no conversamos como antes y mucho menos que ahora Rei está en Inglaterra por el intercambio que tanto quiso aunque ya no falta mucho para que regrese, definitivamente la extraño. Mis padres, aunque no lo demuestren del todo sé que no les agrada Diamante porque pese a que no es tan mayor que yo como Darien, cosa que siempre a disgustado sobre todo a papa, el no es tan atento con ellos, ni si quiera es tan educado y la verdad es en esos momentos en que no sé que hacer pues yo los amo y los respeto tanto._

_A Samy le agrada mucho Diamante pues le permite pasear en su carro y lo admira es más creo que le gusta más que Darien pero a veces creo que es solo porque con las cosas que Diamante le da lo tiene deslumbrado, dudo mucho que si quiera le hablará si se enterará de la manera en la que me trata pues pese a su edad Samy es sobre protector y me quiere tanto como yo a él. Bueno, será mejor que me acueste pues mañana tengo clases a primera hora y a este paso dudo mucho que me despierte si quiera. Hay tía Luna, ojala estuvieras aquí y no en Francia para que me aconsejaras sobre lo que debo de hacer. _

-Será mejor que despiertes Serena, a menos que desees perder el desayuno antes de la clase de hoy- decía Lita mientras tocaba la puerta de su amiga pues notó que está tenía clase temprano y que aun no se había levantado _'Seguro se quedó llorando toda la noche por culpa de ese ¡estúpido! Ojala Darien estuviera aquí para que echara de la vida de Serena y de la nuestra al pedante ese de Diamante'_

-Gracias Lita, ahora mismo me meto a la ducha- _'Pese a todo aun me cuidan, que lindas que son, debo de ser fuerte para que no noten lo que ha pasado, no las quiero preocupar más, ayer llegaron bien tarde seguro se quedaron estudiando'_

El final de la clase llegó y Serena se despedía de sus compañeros pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos una mano la detuvo.

-Necesitamos conversar sobre lo que paso ayer

-creo que todo esta dicho.

-no deseo hacer escenas en publico por favor acompáñame al carro y conversemos ahí, te lo pido

-tengo mucho que hacer

-es lo único que te pediré '_Por ahora'_

_-_esta bien

Caminaban hacia el estacionamiento donde Diamante había dejado el carro, considerando que había sido estudiante de esa misma universidad no tenía problema alguno para entrar pues conocía prácticamente a todo el personal de seguridad y el mismo lo respetaba y obedecía con la esperanza de que si le servía como se debía los llevará a trabajar para sus empresas. Al llegar a su carro abrió la puerta del copiloto para mostrar el ramo de rosas y los bombones que había comprado camino a la universidad

-se que te gustan por favor acéptalas, se que me pediste que seamos amigos por eso te pido que por favor aceptes estas rosas en sinónimo de disculpas de un amigo que esta muy avergonzado por lo que te hizo.

-no es necesario

-lo se, pero como amigo te lo pido y para que no tengas que llevarlas caminando si deseas te puedo llevar hasta tu dormitorio

-no te preocupes

-por favor

-como gustes

Subieron al auto y empezaron a conversar mientras ella veía la caja de bombones el le dijo que también eran para ella pero que por favor le invitará porque eran sus favoritos

-no sabia que te gustaran los bombones

-pues ya vez, al parecer aun hay cosas que no sabes de mi

-así parece

Después de 15 minutos llegaron al dormitorio, Serena saco un florero y puso las rosas en el mismo, trato de no mirarlo.

------------------------------------------------

Bueno bueno bueno, creo que el capi ya ta más o menos largo y si le sigo dando no tendrán la actualización sino hasta el proximo año y ustedes no quiere eso, verdad??? Es por eso y por mi querida abeja maya (bunnyoruga) que decidí subirles el capi.

Plssss nada de flames, solo criticas constructivas, a las que aun no han visitado mi otra historia, se las recomiendo pues avanza más rápida que esta pues ésta es medio problemática, digamos que es la engreida y que por eso no me sale tan rapido, pero ¿tu mejor amigo? Avnaza mas rapido, quizas por que es menos detallada pero no por eso menos que la engreída, al paso que va la segunda terminará siendo mi hija mayor y esta mi bebe.

Bueno los saluditos han sido contestados uno por uno a sus cuentas personales así que nos los repetiré pero para el proximo capi los haré publicos porque son graciosos.

Bueno se despide su abeja reina con su co-capitana la abeja maya. Besos y dulces sueños con Mamo ˆ-ˆ


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos de la abeja reina

**Saludos de la abeja reina **

Hola a todos y cada uno de ustedes que siguen mis historias, yo se que a estas alturas están pensando y esta en donde se metió, qué es lo que le pasó, etc. etc. Sin embargo tengo excelentes razones para no haber escrito como lo había prometido.

Me enferme; buuuuuuuu de verdad jue hodible terminé más picada que alfiletero de costurera en plena semana de moda en Milán, UU no tienen idea de lo mucho que me dolió; sin embargo, aun no saben cual fue la causa, así que debo de hacerme 100 mil estudios y restricciones de alimentos y bebidas esto ultimo es peor que la segunda razón, porque a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre prohibir a una linda chica (jajaja es bromita tp se la crean) como yo tomarse un buen pisco peruano, vodka, güisqui, etc. :S parece que el infierno no está tan lejos después de todo.

Mi compu murió, la pobre decidió abandonarme en un momento crítico y aunque logre recuperarla y hacer que regrese como la bb (así es como la llamo) reloaded, se comió el capi 5 que ya lo tenía en un 80 U.U

Empezaron mis clases en la universidad O.O no saben la locura que se encierra en este ciclo ya que es el ultimo de mi carrera por lo que he estado abocada a sacar el bussiness plan para poder graduarme :S plsss hagan changuitos para que me vaya bien.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, estoy trabajando, o sí señores, en definitiva hoshiharu está loca de atar.

Es por estas 4 lindas razones que las tengo abandonadas, pero por favor no desesperen no tengo la intención de sacar un capi a medias cañas porque ustedes no se lo merecen, por favor entiendan.

Por otro lado quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir aguantando a esta loca de atar ( a mi ) y desde ya les prometo regresar y ponerme al día lo más pronto posible, pero (hoshiharu escondiendo las coordenas del bunker en el que se acaba de meter y preparando los rastreadores ante cualquier posible movimiento del enemigo) tendré que postergar las actualizaciones hasta finales de julio.

Espero que puedan comprender, yo se que ustedes pueden y apenas tenga el capi 5 terminado y mi loca editora (mi abeja maya) le haya dado su visto bueno, lo subiré con mucho gusto y esperaré sus lindos, churros, bien apreciados y deseados reviews.

Los quiero mucho

Atentamente,

Hoshiharu. ( escondida en algún paraje del oriente medio)


End file.
